Evidence Room:A collection of Ace Attorney ficlets
by Yukirei
Summary: 3.Wright was an intrusion to his routine. Pairing: Phoenix x Miles 2.He had a dream that night, after all was done. Pairing: Diego x Mia 1.Irreparable: Kristoph and Klavier's incestuous relationship is discovered by someone. Pairing: Kristoph x Klavier
1. Irreparable

**Irreparable  
**_By Yukirei (a.k.a. Cosmiko Ling)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Apollo Justice, Ace Attorney/Gyakuten Saiban or any of its characters. This is a non-profit fanfiction written by a fan, for the enjoyment of other fans.  
**Warning: **No plot spoilers, character spoilers for GS4-3  
**Pairing(s):** Kristoph x Klavier  
**Summary: **The original request on the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme on LiveJournal which this was written to fill sums it up: Klavier/Kristoph, where their incestuous relationship is discovered by someone and has actual serious consequences.  
**A/N:** Comment-boxed upon being suddenly inspired when I saw the request for this.

* * *

Hooking one arm around his brother's neck to hold him closer, he removes his glasses before lowering his lips to touch skin.

The music of a Gavinner's single blasts from the stereo, blanketing over the meaningless words that he murmurs into his brother's neck.

The small of his back touches his stereo.

He pauses.

The increased pressure in the hold on his hips dissolves his reluctance and he lifts himself to sit on his stereo. He feels the vibrations of the music; every beat of the drum, every strum of the guitars travels into his butt, goes right through his body.

Guilty Love is on.

He feels his brother's elegant fingers ghost over his buttons, feels cool air on his skin as his shirt is gracefully slid apart.

Yet, even as he lay trembling with every inch of his skin on fire, his mind blank except for overwhelming sensation, he absently registers an unnatural thud of something heavy dropping. The bang that follows - the door being slammed shut - is impossible to ignore.

His eyes fly open as he bolts upright, realising too quickly what has happened. Even if he hadn't left a file containing the latest report for the current investigation, there is only one person who enters his office without knocking. A bone-chilling cold is spreading in the bottom of his stomach, swiftly removing any trace of heat. It feels as cold as the glare that his brother now pins him with.

He meets his brother's eyes; they are harsh, rebuking.

"I'll talk to him. He won't say a word," he tells his brother swiftly as he hastily buttons up his shirt. He quickly sweeps a hand through his dishevelled hair, then runs through the door.

He catches up with him at the lift lobby, grabbing his arm to stop him and turn him around.

The moment he sees his eyes, he knows that a few seconds ago, he has lost something precious that may never return.

He finds himself lost for words - a most hilarious situation, an attorney lost for words, except it isn't funny.

"You are _sick_, man," is all the other says, before he jerks his arm from his weakening grasp and walks into the waiting elevator without a backward glance.

He watches as the elevator doors close.

Then, he lets his body fall forward, pressing his forehead against the wall. He raises his hands to rest on the wall on either side of his face to hide his tears.

In the other's eyes, he saw contempt.

* * *

Date written: 30 July 2008

**Post-fic A/N:** This is actually just a hypothetical scenario for me; if it does happen in canon, I think it'd somehow be resolved - simply because, the way Klavier and Daryan interact in GS4-3, I don't see there being such a tension remaining between them~


	2. Dying For You

**Dying For You**  
_By Yukirei (a.k.a. Cosmiko Ling)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney/Gyakuten Saiban or any of its characters. This is a non-profit fanfiction written by a fan, for the enjoyment of other fans.  
**Warning: **Spoilers up to end of GS3  
**Pairing(s):** Diego x Mia  
**Summary: **He had a dream that night, after all was done.  
**A/N:** Comment-boxed for a request on the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme on LiveJournal. My first Diego x Mia fic~ Might be my last too. lol. The way Diego talks makes him a difficult character to write for me. (You'll find that there's not much talking here. :P)

* * *

It seemed that at some point he must have passed out. His body wasn't what it used to be. The physical exertions of the night, moving bodies and shovelling snow, had taken their toil. He had tried to stay alert as he crouched in the pitch dark storage shack, trying to ignore the weariness that throbbed in his bones, the base of his palm pressing firmly against the bleeding wound on his face. But in the end, he succumbed to sleep's sweet enticement.

He had a dream in that short space of unconsciousness.

In his dream, he saw his Mia standing in a pool of light, brilliant in his darkness.

Long hair cascading down her back, her favourite scarf flowing alongside, she was beautiful, always so beautiful, as he remembered her to be.

He ran forward, stepping against nothingness, reaching for her.

He saw her turn around as he neared; he saw the smile on her lips change into an 'o' of surprise, just before he came to a stop before her and snatched her into his embrace.

His whole body was shaking as his arms wrapped tightly around her, eyes shut, silently breathing in her scent, and after a moment, he felt her hands on his back, soothing him with gentle strokes.

"Kitten, kitten..." His voice sounded broken even to his own ears. "I missed you..."

"Shhhh," Mia said softly as she continued to stroke his back. And just hearing her voice again made him feel like he was in heaven. "I'm here now, aren't I?"

He nodded wordlessly and nestled into the crook of her neck, feeling the softness of her hair.

"Don't leave me, love. I would do anything to have you stay by my side. I would die for you..."

"Dying is easy. Would you kill for me?"

His eyes snapped open even as he pulled back, dropping his hands as though she was on fire, a chill zipping down his spine.

There was no way he could mistake that sickly sweet voice.

Mia stared back at him, head tilted, a coy smile on her face.

"Don't look at me like that with her face," he told her coldly, ire reverberating in his voice.

She completely ignored him, merely continued smiling, "You would, wouldn't you?"

He shuddered.

The smile widened.

"You already had."

The words struck him like a physical blow in the abdomen, leaving him breathless, and suddenly, bent over.

"Diego..."

He lifted his head. Mia gazed down at him, eyebrows creased bewildered and tears collecting in sorrowful eyes. Tears... Mia's tears were as precious as gems, as raindrops in the desert. She was a strong woman who hardly ever cried; Diego had only seen her cry twice. The first was after her first trial, when the defendant committed suicide, and the second during a movie they had decided to rent and watch together.

"Why?" was all she asked, tear-filled eyes searching him.

_For you_, he couldn't say, feeling moisture on his own cheeks.

_I killed your mother to protect your sister, for you._

_Really?_

Mia was laughing.

It was that horrible tinkling laughter of the monster who poisoned him. Dahlia Hawthorne.

And then she was crying.

Even when he shut his eyes and raised his hands to cover his ears.

And then laughing.

Until Dahlia's giggles and Mia's sobs were all that he could hear...

He awoke covered in a sheen of perspiration, unusual in the middle of a cold winter. Despite the noise he didn't quite register in the background which would have told him that work was being done on the bridge, only one thought ran through his mind: _What have I done?!_

He lifted his hands, wondering if they were drenched in blood that he couldn't see.

_Forgive me, kitten._

* * *

Date written: 13 September 2008  
Last edited: 14 September 2008


	3. Routine

**Routine  
**_By Yukirei (a.k.a. Cosmiko Ling)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney/Gyakuten Saiban or any of its characters. This is a non-profit fanfiction written by a fan, for the enjoyment of other fans.  
**Warning: **Spoilers up to GS1-3  
**Pairing(s):** Phoenix x Miles; angst  
**Summary: **Wright was an intrusion to his routine.  
**A/N:** In GS timeline, this takes place in the morning of October 20, 2016. In our world, this takes place before the final day of the trial in GS1-3.

* * *

This is routine; he knows every part of this sequence, actions so frequently repeated in the recent years of his life.

He flips on the turn signal, slowing down as he turns into the courthouse carpark, cruises smoothly to the area where he normally parks his car; turns into an empty lot, reverses, adjusts the angle of his car to ensure that the space between his car and the ones beside are sufficient to avoid accidental damage, enters the lot carefully. He kills the ignition, pulls out his keys - the attached Steel Samurai keychain swinging with the movement - lifts the hand brake. He glances into the rear view mirror - a final check that his appearance is presentable, his cravat is straight, his hair is neat - before he takes his briefcase from the passenger seat, gets out of the car, locks the door.

He walks towards the courthouse. From there, he would enter the courthouse and after a brief nod to security, would cross the lobby without a word to anyone, then climb the stairs to eventually arrive at the courtroom designated for the day's trial.

He pushes open the door, is greeted smartly by the guard on duty, starts briskly across the lobby towards the stairway.

He almost bumps into someone heading hastily towards the elevator.

Wright is staring at him, mouth slightly open, looking like an idiot.

His heart thumps in his head, images flashing across his mind in time with his accelerated heartbeat – images of Phoenix Wright standing across the courtroom, pointing his finger, slamming down on the defense stand, an inspiring figure in his confidence, defending the weak, emanating that same aura his father had…

Wright closes his mouth, lips pressed firmly together in determination - he seems to be thinking hard, grappling for something to say – his stare still burning intensely into him.

He scowls and turns away, wishing to ignore this unexpected intrusion into the routine he knows.

"Edgeworth! Wait!"

He wonders for a moment whether to stop or walk faster.

In his hesitation, Wright catches up with him.

"H-How is your hand?"

He looks blankly at Wright.

Wright gives him a sheepish grin, lifting a hand to scratch at the back of his head, "I heard about it from Detective Gumshoe yesterday."

He glances down at his hand, remembering - remembering the emotions that had taken over him the day before – the fury towards lying witnesses and the incompetent police force, the anger at Phoenix Wright, at himself, and perhaps, underlying it all, was envy and self-hatred... He had absently closed his hand over the paper cup that was handed to him by Detective Gumshoe, realising only belatedly that it contained hot coffee.

Looking up, he meets Wright's eyes. The concern he sees in that sincere, unwavering gaze is unbearable.

_He doesn't deserve it._

Tearing his eyes away from Wright, he steels himself to say tersely, "It is none of your business," and refusing to take even one more look at Wright, he walks away.

* * *

Date written: 22 December 2008

Just a note that I have just posted a crossover fic (cross between Gyakuten Saiban (Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney) and Death Note) in which Mitsurugi Reiji (Miles Edgeworth) meets Mikami Teru - in case it doesn't get noticed, being in the crossover section. The fic is entitled _Chance Meeting _and can be viewed from my profile.


End file.
